Warzone Operative Massey
Overview __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None New Contact(s) * None Information War Zone Operative Operative Massey Initial contact If you're ready to hang with the big boys, maybe you can help us with this war in Siren's Call. You do that, Arachnos will be grateful. Siren's Call is a PVP area. Do not accept any tasks if you are not willing to face heroes who are trying to kill you. Missions Briefing Longbow's really making a mess of things for Arachnos here in Siren's Call. Which is why we need big names like you to patrol the area and hand them their heads. Think you can handle that? Briefing I hope you're ready for trouble. Longbow's been making a lot of headway in the area, and Arachnos needs a couple of tough characters to push them back. I need you to patrol the zone, and take out any Longbow louts you see. Briefing Arachnos will gain a foothold in Paragon City, and that foothold will be here in Siren's Call. But in order to make that happen, we need every man we can muster to get out there and make our presence felt. I need you to patrol the area and take out any Longbow agents you see. You're brave, kid. Now get out there and let those heroes know it. Mission Objectvie(s) * Patrol Siren's Call ** X points to visit '''Debriefing I hope you showed them what you've got. I want Longbow to know they're never taking back Siren's Call. Badge: The first time you complete this mission you will be awarded (if you hadn't it already): Temporary Power Upon completion of this mission, you will receive the Combat Invisibility temporary power. Briefing You've made a name for yourself in the Rogue Isles, but you're on my turf now. I need someone to get into a Longbow advanced command post and blow it sky high. Trouble is, you've got to do it fast. If Longbow gets their data transferred to another facility, it's no good to me. You only have 1 hour to blow that command center. Misison Acceptance I also need you to take down the base leader, Agent Wilkins. He's been a thorn in our side for too long. Mission Objective(s) (Timed, 1:00) * Defeat all agents in base ** 2 bombs to set Enemies Notable NPCs * Agent Wilkins (Longbow Warden) Debriefing Word on the wire is, that command center went down moments after you left. Good work. Longbow will be a long time recouping that loss. You're doing good work, I have to admit it. You're an asset here in Siren's Call. Briefing Longbow's gotten their hands on some sort of new uniform enhancement technology, and it's making them too difficult to beat. The only way to even the score is to get a sample of that tech for Arachnos. I'm putting you on it. I excpect Longbow knows we're after the tech, so they move it quickly. You only have an hour. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Longbow in base (Timed, 1:00) ** Steal enhanced uniforms Enemies Debriefing Arachnos will get to work replicating these enhanced uniforms. This should narrow the gap between Longbow and us. Good work. If you're looking for more jobs, I'll always have use for you. Briefing All right, listen up. Longbow's bringing in a new comm officer, and Arachnos wants him taken out. That means I need you to get to the Longbow base and kidnap him, before one of his red-and-white suited buddies manages to extract him. You've got one hour. The officer's name is Warren Longbright. I need him in custody, and quickly. Agent Longbright had to know he'd be a terget as soon as he hit Siren's Call. Of course, he might not be prepared for a hunter like you. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all agents in base (Timed, 1 hour) ** Take Longbright to the exit '''Enemies Notable NPCs * Agent Longbright (Hostage) Debriefing Agent Longbright isn't talking yet, but he will. Good work. You've helped Arachnos' side tremendously in the war for Siren's Call. You're doing good work, I have to admit it. You're an asset here in Siren's Call. Briefing Longbow is doing their best to push Arachnos out of Siren's Call, and I hate to admit it, but they're not doing a bad job. We have to attack them from every angle. Longbow has a warehouse in the area where they're storing a bunch of their supplies. If you could take out that supply depot, it would help us a lot. Do it quickly, though, before they can sound the alert. You only have an hour. Take out everyone inside that supply depot. That'll shut it down for good. This is going to be a good fight Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all agents in depot (Timed, 1 hour) Enemies Debriefing Longbow will be along time rebuilding that supply depot. Not to mention replacing their personnel. Good work. I'm impressed by you. I hope you keep coming back for more work. Badge: The first time you complete this mission you will be awarded (if you hadn't it already): External Links *